


Heavenly Sin

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor was happy at the moment.Everything was right. Everything fitted together.And than Chris had to bring up true love...





	Heavenly Sin

“Do you think you will ever find love?”

The question hung in the air for a moment, the two figures in the room huddled closely together for warmth in the large bed.

“You mean this isn’t love?” Victor chuckled, earning himself a small shove from his cuddle buddy.

“You know what I mean,” Christophe sighed while shifting to nuzzle into his neck, “I love you, Vitya, I do. But this isn’t true love.”

Victor let out a sigh, understanding what Chris meant. This was love, he knew that much. He loved Chris, would do almost anything for the Swiss skater, but there was always something missing.

There was always this little voice in the back of his head telling him there was someone else out there for him.

Someone that would fit more perfectly than Chris. At times, he struggled to believe that voice because Chris fit him perfectly.

Their hands meshed together perfectly, this bodies clicked together like two perfectly matching puzzles pieces, even their lips were a perfect match.

But there was something missing and it frustrated Victor.

“I don’t want love,” he mumbled while pulling Chris a little closer, “I want that perfect person. The one that just gets me. That one that makes me pause and think that they are the only one for me.”

“That is true love,” Chris mumbled against his neck, causing him to roll his eyes. “Do you ever feel like you are wronging that person? You know, when you are with me?”

“Chris,” Victor said while pulling back to stare at his best friend in the eyes, “Of course I don’t feel like that. You may not be my ‘true love’ as you have dubbed it, but you are my first love. If I have wronged my perfect person, then this is a heavenly sin because I do not regret it.”

Chris started at him for a moment before snorting out a laugh.

“Really, Vitya, waxing poetry at me?” Chris chuckled while leaning up to press a kiss against his lips. He hummed softly as he returned the lazy kiss.

“I mean, you must be an angel if I am sinning,” he mumbled against Chris’ lips.

“I will start to pray for your true love,” Chris mumbled as he pulled away and once again, nuzzling into his neck.

“You aren’t religious,” he pointed out while pulling the blankets a little higher around them to try and stop all the warm air from escaping.

“I’m starting now,” Chris voice answered, sounding softer than before.

“Now?” Victor questioned in amusement.

“Later,” Chris mumbled quietly. It didn’t take long for the Swiss skaters breathing to even out, indicating that he had finally fallen asleep.

Victor smiled softly to himself as he tugged Chris as tightly as he could against him, holding the Swiss close as he let his eyes close to follow his first love into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160831766100/heavenly-sins-prompt)


End file.
